$ \left(\dfrac{2}{5}\right)^{-3}$
$= \left(\dfrac{5}{2}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{5}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{5}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{5}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{25}{4}\cdot\left(\dfrac{5}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{125}{8}$